


The Ship of Dreams

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: The Ship of Dreams sank, along with the life and love the two lovers longed for.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	The Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 110  
>  **Prompt:** There were two koreans reported who died in the sinking of Titanic. The newlyweds, Sehun and Jongdae. But it's not only them, Jongdae was surprising Sehun that night. He was going to tell to him that he was two months pregnant with their first child.  
>  **Pairing/Main Characters:** Sehun/Chen  
>  **Side Characters:** Slight Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Word count:** 7,126  
>  **Warnings:** Major character death  
> 

21st January

  
  


The wedding rehearsal dinner of two of the most sought after Korean bachelors in Winchester was like no other typical dinner. It was a great time for friends, relatives and businessmen. Two men were seated beside each other and this might be the closest they have ever been.

  
  


Oh Sehun and Kim Jongdae although they were born and brought up in the same town, they were not very familiar with each other, their parents might have been friends but except for the occasional meetings during formal parties and balls, they do not know each other. That was until their marriage was arranged.

  
  


"Here is my wedding gift. Although it's still a little far away, I hope you enjoy it, "Mr.Andrews smiled.

  
  


Jongdae took the small envelope and opened it, one could tell that it was no ordinary gift from his expression, "Mr, Andrews!", he gasped, "I ..We cannot take this Mr.Andrews, this is too much!".

  
  


"Do not worry Jongdae dear, my favorite kids are getting married and this is the least I can do".

  
  


Jongdae glanced at his father.

  
  


"It's okay, you can take it. Besides, you will not be having your honeymoon right away so think of that as your honeymoon", his father assured him.

  
  


"You knew about this father?"

  
  


"My great friend built the greatest ship of all time, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I might be too busy to travel all the way to New York but I am glad you two will be able to go".

  
  


"B-but", Jongdae was a little hesitant, he glanced at Sehun and asked "Won't you be busy at that time?"

  
  


"You are such a hard-working man, Sehun son. I was sad to hear that you will be apart as soon as you get married,'' Mr. Andrews interrupted before Sehun could answer.

  
  


"I guess I'll be back home by April so we can have our honeymoon then", Sehun answered.

  
  


~~~

22nd January

The wedding went well, two of the most sought after Korean bachelors in Winchester just got married, indeed it was a grand wedding with many guests. The wedding reception was held at the Kim's luxurious backyard with few friends and relatives.

  
  


cling cling cling!

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please", Chanyeol, Sehun's best friend and best man stood up holding his glass as everyone turned their heads towards him

"I never thought this day would come.Kim Jongdae the most wanted son-in-law of the town just married my friend Oh Sehun, the famous young businessman of town and also the most boring man I have ever known".

The crowd laughed.

"My friend is a hard-working man and there may be times when you fight, I swear there are always those bad times in marriage," he quickly eyed at the man sitting beside him, Baekhyun, his husband," but", he continued," I hope you care for each other and support each other," he now looked at the new couple, "I hope you two would be able to bring out the best in each other, Here's to our newlyweds!", he raised his glass as everyone followed."To the newlyweds!"

  
  


The band started playing a slow dance song for the newlyweds' first dance.

  
  


It took a lot of courage for Sehun to stand up and ask Jongdae for a dance in front of all the eyes that were staring at him.

  
  


The couple started dancing in the middle of the dance floor as everyone stared at them intently and joined later on.

  
  


The wedding party went on till 9 pm and after the guests had left, the newlyweds drove to the Oh's Villa, the place where they will be spending their first three days together as husbands before Sehun went for his business trip.

  
  


……….

25th January

  
  


Within those three short days, the couple barely did anything together , Sehun spent most of his time working on god knows what.Jongdae understands that Sehun had urgent work to tend to, but he could not help but feel alone at times. He wondered if they were actually a married couple. Jongdae, ever the book lover fortunately, was able to entertain himself with the little library in the villa.

  
  


On their last night at the villa, Jongdae gathered all his strength and asked Sehun, "Why did you get married?".

They were inside the living room, Sehun was working on some papers and Jongdae was reading his book, with maybe some sip of wine in between.

Sehun took off his glasses and stared at his husband."Excuse me?".

  
  


"I know we've been married only for three days but this was supposed to be an exclusive time for the both of us, I wonder if you really did not like me like what people said?".

  
  


Sehun stood up and asked , "What did people say?", as he slowly walked towards his husband.

  
  


"I know that you know", Jongdae could not even look him in the eyes anymore.

  
  


Of course, Sehun knew, some people had been spreading rumors about them, saying they will not last long stating that they hated each other and did not even smile at their rehearsal dinner and stuff.

  
  


Sehun knelt in front of the sofa where Jongdae sat, he took the book that Jongdae was reading and put it on the small table.

"Do you think I will be here If I hated you?",Sehun asked.

  
  


Is it the wine he just drank or the atmosphere inside the living room that was getting hotter ,Jongdae thought.

  
  


"I heard it was your decision, so why did you agree to the marriage?"

Jongdae blinked several times. It wasn't a forced marriage, Jongdae had all say in it. He did not know what made him accept the marriage proposal 

  
  
  


"I.. I heard you had a choice, so why did you choose me?", he questioned back.

  
  


Yes, Sehun had several candidates lined up for his partner but he knew from the start whom he really wanted 

  
  
  


"Because I want you".

  
  


Jongdae was blushing, he could feel his heart beating faster, "Why? why do you want me?", his cheeks were blushing red and hot as Sehun got closer.

  
  


Sehun stared right into his eyes, both could feel their breaths. Sehun did not reply, instead, he moved closer and closed his eyes as he trapped Jongdae's lips with his.

  
  


Their first kiss.

  
  


It was a short and soft one. Sehun pulled back and stared at the man underneath him. Jongdae slowly opened his eyes but was met with another kiss before he could properly think about what just happened.

  
  


This time it was longer and before Sehun pulled back Jongdae responded wrapping his arms around Sehun's neck. Sehun smiled into the kiss and the soft kiss turned into something more passionate, their tongues battling to find each other and panting heavily before pulling away. Sehun swiftly scooped Jongdae up from the sofa and carried him to the bedroom.

  
  


The kiss did not stop as Sehun trapped Jongdae under his embrace, hands now roaming around their bodies.

Sehun pulled the hem of Jongdae's sweater and asked, "Can I?"

Jongdae nodded, pulling him down for another kiss. Soon they both found their clothes on the floor, embracing and savoring each other's hot body, that cold January night.

~~

26th January

  
  


Sehun woke up first the next morning at around 5:30 a.m

Jongdae was still fast asleep,as he stared at his sleeping husband intently. Of the three days that they have been married, Jongdae was always the first one to be awake at 5 a.m sharp. He must have been really tired from last night, he thought.

  
  


He kept on staring at Jongdae before he made grumpy cute noises before he was awake.

  
  


"Good morning", Sehun greeted a very sleepy Jongdae.

  
  


"Good morning", Jongdae suddenly blushed as he thought of what happened the previous night."I'll go wash up and make breakfast", he could not even look at Sehun in the eyes.

  
  


"Wait-", Sehun pulled him back before he could get up, "You know...we will not be having breakfast here this morning".

  
  


"Right". Jongdae realized it's their last day together until Sehun came back from his business trip to Manchester. "Okay, so let me just wash up then". 

He tried to get up but Sehun pulled him down again.

"It's only 5:30 we can take our time today, let's go back to sleep, aren't you even tired from last night?".

  
  


"Umm", Jongdae's cheeks have never been redder.

  
  


The couple woke up an hour later to the call of their butler, Mr. Henry who was waiting for them outside the villa.

  
  


"We shouldn't have slept in, now we are going to be late".Jongdae said as he panicked and ran around the room packing their stuff. Technically, it was Sehun who was going to be late because all of his business mates had agreed to meet at 1 pm in the afternoon and head out together. Sehun was chill though,as he enjoyed seeing his husband roam around the room.

  
  
  
  


"Your father has ordered me to get you home first before you head for your trip".Mr.Henry informed him as soon as they went out. Jongdae was relieved deep inside.

  
  


Their ride home was more or less silent except for the occasional curious questions from Mr.Henry.

  
  


"My sons, you are here? I have missed you so much I couldn't wait for today, I was so excited". Sehun's mother greeted them at the door.

  
  


"Where is father?"

  
  


"He is in his study, he is waiting for you".

  
  


Sehun went straight to his father's office leaving Jongdae with his mother.

  
  


"How was it? Did you have fun?". Sehun's mother asked as she threw many questions at him.

  
  


"It was really nice, we had so much fun, mother".Jongdae smiled away. He had only about an hour or less with his husband until he goes away for more than a month-long trip, he felt uneasy.

  
  


Sehun did not even bat an eye during their ride home, maybe he did something that had upset his husband,Jongdae thought. With everything that had happened last night Jongdae is confused as to know where they stand now, maybe Sehun took that event as just a thing married couples do.

  
  


Jongdae went up to Sehun's room, which was now renovated to be their room. It was a big, spacious yet cozy room. He looked around at the books and stuff of his husband while waiting for Sehun to come back.

  
  


It had been around forty minutes since Sehun went to his father's study. He must have left, without coming to see him off, Jongdae thought disappointedly .

But then he heard a soft knock on the door and heard, "What do you think?".Jongdae stood up instantly.

"The room, What do you think?",Sehun asked again.

"It.. it's nice,I like it".Jongdae stuttered.

"I'm going", Sehun went nearer to him. He took his right hand and planted a kiss on it."Take care of yourself, I'll see you soon".

_Soon is not two months_ Jongdae wanted to say but instead he replied “Take care".

~

Two months was not a short time, Sehun tried to write letters for his husband but he never actually addressed it to him. He did send a few letters to his family and those letters always contained a few lines for his husband.

"I hope you are doing well"

"I am looking forward to our honeymoon"

"I will meet you at the port".

  
  


were what kept Jongdae going, and looking forward to April.

~~

10th April

The ride to Southampton from Winchester was about an hour. Jongdae was accompanied by Mr. Henry. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. In fact, he was more nervous than their wedding day. He was excited, yet nervous.

  
  


The number of people around the port was no less than a thousand. Some of them were there to wave their family and friends goodbye, and most of them were there to look at Titanic.

Jongdae’s carriage reached their destination at around 11 a.m in the morning. If Jongdae was to explain his emotion,it would be ‘overwhelming ’.He looked at the huge ship in front of him,Sehun would be waiting for him on the ship, “The Ship of Dreams”.

“All the luggage from this carriage to suite no.14”.Mr.Henry instructed the helper while Jongdae kept staring at Titanic. He was so lost in thought when a familiar voice called out his name ,the voice which he had missed so much.

Before he could turn around to see who it was, he was met with a pair of eyes and a familiar tall figure stood in front of him.

“Hi”,the man said as he took one of his hands and planted a soft kiss. His husband, his husband whom he had missed dearly for the past two months.

“I thought you would be waiting inside”.Jongdae finally got to say.

“I couldn’t. I felt like going in with you would be much better, it’s the Ship of Dreams after all”. Jongdae tried hard not to smile. Sehun offered him his hands as they both headed towards the entrance.

~~

Jongdae helped the maids unpack their luggage. The first-class suite of the Ship was luxurious, each room was like a normal house on the land.

  
  


"Young master, are you feeling unwell?".The maid asked.

  
  


"Maybe it was the carriage ride, it had been a long day, I think I will get better by tomorrow".Jongdae tried to not let his nausea ruin their trip, but deep inside he was a little worried. He had been feeling under the weather for a few days now.

Around the time the maid helped them unpack, a loud bell rang.

"That is the call for dinner".Sehun said as he looked at Jongdae."I think we should get ready".

All the first-class passengers were foretold to be present at the Grand Dining Hall, as it was the first official dinner on the Ship.

The dining hall for the first-class passengers was at the far end of the first-class deck, it was grand with luxurious kitchenware, classic Victorian table, and chairs. People wore elegant, formal costumes like it was a ball.

Sehun and Jongdae headed towards the dining hall when they stumbled upon a very familiar face.

"My son!! Sehun! Jongdae!You guys made it!".It was Mr.Andrews."Earlier, I went to check if you guys had checked in” he exclaimed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you here, Mr.Andrews".Sehun smiled.

Mr.Andrews went on to invite them over a special dinner with the countess and the officials, Jongdae, however was not feeling it , "Okay", Sehun answered before Jongdae could voice his opinions.

They were sat at a table which had the captain of the ship, the Countess of Southampton, Sir. John Edwards, the richest passenger on the ship and his wife, Miss.Margaret Brown and Mr.Andrews, who is the pioneer of the ship.

"This is Oh Sehun, the son of Oh Hyunsik and this is his husband, Kim Jongdae, the son of Kim Yunho, the famous mayor".Mr. Andrews introduced the two to the table.

"I know them very well, Mr. Andrews, rich people are very well aware of each other” .Mr.Edwards laughed, "I haven't seen your father in such a long time, how is he? Did he finally hand over the business to you?", he continued to ask Sehun.

They went on to talk about business, their profits, their work, and their lifestyles. Although Jongdae was brought up to be a perfect son of a high-class family, he had no interest in such small talks, especially if it entails money business and the meat in front of him did not help his nausea at all. But for the sake of Sehun's and his reputation, he tried to finish up his plate. He might look like he was listening to their conversation but he was lost in his own world.

After their dinner had ended, they headed out for a tea party. Sehun and the other men kept on talking about stuff Jongdae could not really hear. His nausea and headache were getting worse.

"Are you okay, Mr.Kim?",Mrs.Brown asked. It took a while for Jongdae to realize it was him she was talking to.

"Yes, yes, I am feeling a little seasick, I think I should go back to the room", he eyed Sehun for a while.

  
  


"Yes, go, son, take some rest, it has been a long day, Good night".

  
  


Jongdae looked at Sehun for a while, waiting for a reply.

"Ask the maid to give you some medicine, I will be back soon", was the only reply he got.

The maid asked him how he was feeling as soon as he went back to the suite, Jongdae was actually feeling better than he did in the afternoon but deep down he knew the real reason he backed out was because he was disappointed, what he thought was supposed to be a couple of time with his husband already turned out to be something more formal and official.

He sat on the bed and sighed loudly."I can leave if you do not need anything more or I can keep you company, young master", the maid said.

Jongdae smiled slightly, "I think having a company wouldn't hurt right now and also can you prepare warm water? Miss, my feet are feeling heavy".

"Yes, I will bring it to you right away", she replied and made her way out, "You can call me Lily, young master", she turned around before she reached the door.

"Ummmm", Jongdae sighed as he dipped his feet in the warm water, it was a satisfying feeling. Lily stood beside him with a towel on her hand.

"I think you both make a very good couple, young master", Lily suddenly blurted out, "Do we?", Jongdae replied.

"We were trained to not speak unless we are told to, but, I feel like I should say that", she smiled, "Master asked me to bring you medicines earlier and I find that very cool, you must have known each other very well'.

  
  


"Actually, we barely know anything about each other", Jongdae told her, "We grew up in the same town, we knew each other from our families and when we suddenly got married, he went on a two months business trip for few days after the wedding and now we're here. Today was the first time we met again in two months".

"I am sorry, young master", Lily felt bad," I shouldn't have even talked about your personal lives, I apologize".

Jongdae actually did not mind. Instead, it made him wonder, what are they? Are they just going to be spouses with no affection at all? He suddenly thought he was a fool for thinking they were something more.

Jongdae was lost in his own thoughts when someone suddenly barged in the door. It was Sehun. It has not even been twenty minutes after Jongdae returned to the room, he wondered why Sehun came back so early.

"How are you? Did you get the medicine?",Sehun sounded concerned.

  
  


"Yes", Jongdae answered bluntly and asked Lily for the towel. After drying his feet, Lily left them and they were alone in the room. The atmosphere inside the room was awkward and Sehun hated it. Both of them knew they were more awkward than before, they at least could hold long conversations before, maybe two months of being apart were taking its toll.

"I think I should go to sleep, Good night", Jongdae said and turned off the lamplight next to his side of the bed. Sehun just stared at him, he knew he had messed up, Jongdae was acting strange. He had actually come back before they could get their tea as he was worried about his husband feeling unwell and leaving him alone, he should not have followed the others in the first place, he should have followed his husband, his heart sank, he had disappointed Jongdae.

Jongdae closed his eyes, but he could not sleep, he felt a jolt on the other side of the bed as Sehun slipped in, silent and awkward, this was not how Jongdae imagined their reunion would be.

~~

11th April

Sehun woke up to the sound of Jongdae pouring tea on his cup. He sat up straight and stared at his husband who looked as if he was avoiding him.No one talked or greeted each other, silence.

Sehun stood up from the bed and sat beside Jongdae, "Are you mad at me?", was the first thing that broke the silence.

Jongdae poured the tea for him, "No. Why would I?".Maybe he read the signs wrong, maybe Jongdae was not mad at him, he thought, but deep down he knew he had to initiate something for the two to get closer.

"What do you want to do today?",Sehun asked.

"I don't know, what shall we do? I think we should look around a bit, I was really out of it last night", Jongdae warmed up a little.

"uh, About that, I have to tell you something", Sehun started, "I came back early last night before we could start so Mr.Andrews made me promise to have tea with him at noon with the other officials".

Jongdae bit his lip. He did not know how to respond.

"I am sorry, I promise you it wouldn't be long, I will be back before you know it".

"It's okay, maybe I should ask Lily to show me around", Jongdae replied.

"I'm sorry, Jongdae".Sehun said sincerely feeling bad.

"It's really okay, Sehun", Jongdae assured and stood up to get changed.

Sehun headed out about an hour later. Jongdae for the second time felt disappointed. He decided to just read the day off instead of going out alone and after reading for a few hours, Jongdae fell asleep

It was around three in the evening when Jongdae woke up to the sound of Lily calling him, "Young master, I was told to get you dressed and take you to the gallery upstairs", she told him.

Jongdae did not ask what it was about but he was sure it had something to do with Sehun, maybe he wanted to introduce him to the other officials, so he got up and went through his clothes to get changed.

Jongdae has never gone to the gallery before, it was a beautiful side of the ship which was only accessible by Rich people. Lily guided him till the entrance and Jongdae decided he could go alone so he dismissed her.

He thought the gallery hall would be full of first-class people interacting but he was met with the sight of his husband standing in the middle of the hall, with a bouquet of flowers. Jongdae stood still on his spot, not being able to move. So Sehun went up to him, "Hey, this is my way of apologizing, are you going to stand there all day?", he smiled so bright that Jongdae thought he could stare at that beautiful smile all day. He finally took the bouquet and asked why there were no other people inside the hall.

"I had to specially ask Mr.Andrews for this, but we do not have much time".

Jongdae finally smiled, "This place is beautiful".

"Shall we begin our Titanic tour?"Sehun asked as he offered him an arm, Jongdae was already blushing as he put his hand on Sehun's arm.

Starting from the gallery, Sehun took Jongdae to different places on the ship, except for the top deck which was crowded at the time, so they decided to visit the place another day.

"How did your meeting go?",Jongdae tried to remain positive, now that Sehun is back to him.

"It was okay", Sehun looked at him still holding Jongdae's hand. They spent the whole evening touring around the ship, Jongdae was finally happy.

They headed straight to the dining hall for dinner."There's Mr.Andrews" Jongdae told Sehun. Hearing that Sehun quickly pulled Jongdae on the other side avoiding Mr.Andrews.

"Why? What was that?",Jongdae was startled.

"Do you want to see Mr. Andrews? Do you want to give up our precious alone time to socialize?",Sehun mocked him. Jongdae returned with a laughter.

"Is this the Oh Sehun I know?"Jongdae replied back as he looked up to his eyes. They both smiled and went to sit at a table designed for two in the dining hall.

After their dinner, Sehun took Jongdae up to the top deck where the beautiful ocean was clearly visible.

"I can see why it is called The Ship of Dreams" Jongdae muttered. He went towards the railing ends. Sehun took his hand and made him stand on the railing, "What?"Jongdae asked laughing ."Just close your eyes for a moment and wait".Sehun grabbed his arms and made him extend it over the air."Open your eyes", he whispered to his ears.

Jongdae opened his eyes and experienced a feeling like never before.. Happiness would be the only thing that would be able to explain Jongdae's feelings at that moment. He looked up and gazed at his husband's eyes.

"Happy honeymoon", Sehun said as he held him tight and leaned in for a kiss.

~~

12th April

Jongdae woke up early in the morning, trying as hard as he could to not wake Sehun up. He quietly went to the maid's bedroom, knocked on her door and waited for her to come out.

"How can I help you, young master?"Lily asked, sounding a little sleepy.

"Can you do me a favor, Lily?"Jongdae asked as he bit his lip.

————————

"I cannot be so sure for now, but Mr.Kim there is only thing that is on my mind", Mrs. Adams, a nurse said. Jongdae had earlier asked Lily to take him to the infirmary, since he couldn't sleep at all the previous night, Mrs. Adams was the only one available at the infirmary in the morning."I think you are carrying".

"Carry what?",Lily gasped.

Jongdae did not reply, he was surprised.

"I suggest you see Dr.Smith, I think he will be available in the afternoon".

"Are you sure?", Jongdae asked.

"I think I am!", the nurse replied and smiled, "but I can't be the one to confirm it, so I will tell Dr.Smith".

Jongdae thanked her and stood up, he still could not believe what he just heard, just before they headed out, "Congratulations in advance, Mr. Kim", the nurse smiled at him.

—————

  
  


Jongdae could not concentrate on anything, even during their breakfast or during the Sunday service. Jongdae waited for Dr.Smith after the Sunday service but he was nowhere to be found, "Dr.Smith needs to attend to a very critical patient", one woman had told him when he went to enquire, so he went back to their suite hoping to see him the next day.

  
  


"I did not know it was your birthday", Jongdae said as he looked down.

"It's ok It doesn't really matter".Sehun replied but he knew Jongdae felt bad."Come here", he said tapping on the space where he sat.

Jongdae hesitated for a while before finally going to sit beside him.

"What do you know about me Jongdae?",Sehun suddenly asked, making Jongdae speechless, "What are the things you know about me?".

After a long pause, Jongdae answered, "I don't know".

"Kim Jongdae, son of Mayor Kim Yunho.The younger son, born on 21st September. Used to work as a teacher, your hobby is reading….Okay, that's it for now".

  
  


Jongdae watched him recite in awe, "I How did you know all that?".

  
  


Sehun smiled, "I know you, Jongdae. But do you know me?".

"But that's not enough", Jongdae smirked, "That is only basic information about me".

Sehun shifted closer to his husband."I know a lot Jongdae, I just haven't had time to show it".

"But I knew nothing about you", Jongdae whispered.

"Hello, my name is Oh Sehun", Sehun started making Jongdae scoff somehow."No,just,listen to me",he continued."My name is Oh Sehun, born 12th April, is a businessman from Winchester. Reading is not my hobby but I often do it because I have to, so my hobby is writing.I've never been in a relationship before", Jongdae started smiling before Sehun continued, "but I do know I was a very sought after bachelor before", he smiled a little before concluding," and most importantly in case you didn't know, I'm your husband".

Sehun made Jongdae speechless.

"I-uhh", Jongdae stuttered as he did not know where to start , "I didn't know your hobby is writing, I have never seen you write".

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Jongdae, and besides out of all the eighty days that we've been married, we've been together for only six days in total", Sehun took a big sigh, he shifted nearer to his husband and took his hands, "I promise you we will be able to know a lot about each other, even more than we want. We have a lifetime together".Sehun was exceptionally affectionate and Jongdae had to stop himself from smiling too much. Sehun planted a kiss on his hands and his hands moved up to cup Jongdae's face, they both stared at each other for a while."I always thought about what goes on in your mind just like I am wondering what you are thinking right now", Sehun whispered. How nice would it be if he could tell Sehun about the good news at this moment, Jongdae thought as he stared right into his husband's eyes."Happy Birthday, husband".Jongdae smiled and Sehun pulled him in for a kiss.

~~

13th April

For the first time in two months, Jongdae woke up in the arms of his husband. Things are getting better between the couple.

"What do you want to do today?"Sehun asked as he ruffled Jongdae's hair.

"I want to sleep", Jongdae replied in a muffled voice. They are totally not used to this new domestic side, but both decided they could get used to it.

"Okay then, we'll sleep", Sehun shifted closer to hug Jongdae.

And they both did sleep in and skipped their Breakfast. Their fourth day at the Titanic was spent cuddling under the blankets.

Sehun woke up later in the afternoon, but there was no sight of Jongdae. He searched for him in the bathroom and in the small living room but there was no sight of him, worriedly he went to the small balcony behind their suite and there he was. His small husband, smiling at him in front of a well-prepared table full of delicious-looking meals .

"Good Afternoon, sleepyhead", Jongdae smiled at him. Sehun was still in his pajamas and night robe, he went forward to the table, surprised by what he was welcomed with.

"Happy Birthday", Jongdae smiled, "Actually, you are not supposed to see this yet, and also it's not your birthday anymore but now that you are awake, let's celebrate your birthday".

Sehun was touched and replied, "Thank you", as he planted a quick peck on Jongdae's cheek which made his husband blushing red.

"I wanted this to be a dinner date with some candles here and some wine but I guess this is what I can do for you now", Sehun couldn't stop smiling as he watched Jongdae whine with a pout.

"I love this", he replied, "Don't worry, it's only my first birthday with you, we can do it next year, and the year after that, and many more".

They both sat on their chairs, just the two of them having a late lunch or early dinner to be exact. Sehun looked forward to many more of just the two of them in the future.

The awkward silence that had always been a part of the couple was now gone, it was filled with intimate conversations,laughter and subtle smiles.

~~

14th April

"Lily invited us to their small party today, do you want to go?".Jongdae asked Sehun during breakfast.

"Alright, but I have to see Mr.Andrews for a minute after this, maybe we can meet at the gallery", Sehun suggested.

Sehun did meet Mr.Andrews, they had talked about some business-related topics. He headed to the gallery to pick Jongdae but he was met with the sight of his husband talking to another man. Jongdae caught his eye and waved the other man goodbye and went towards Sehun.

"You knew Dr.Smith?",Sehun asked.

"Not before but now I do", Jongdae smiled.

"You're in a good mood", Sehun smiled back.

"I am!"Jongdae said and could not stop smiling at his husband.

—————

The people on the second class deck were more than surprised to see first-class officials coming to their small party. There was booze ,music and laughter everywhere. From small children to adults, all kinds of ages, they were having fun.

"Come on! Let's dance!",Lily said as she pulled Sehun and Jongdae out from their seat. Jongdae swore he had never danced to such enthusiastic dance in his lifetime, all he knew were ballroom dance. But, to his surprise, Sehun took his hands and twirled him around. The music beat got faster and the dance got louder and faster. They had a great time, "I didn't know you had this side of you!",Jongdae shouted.

"Surprise, Mister! You better get used to it once in a while", Sehun replied and grinned. They were both smiling and laughing.

Sehun had never felt so alive.

"Do you want some?", Lily asked as she offered them some booze.

"Why not once?"Sehun said and took one. Jongdae knew he could not drink and refused, Lily knew that was something was up

She whispered to Jongdae as softly as she could and asked ."Did you meet Dr.Smith, young master?".Jongdae smiled, "I did".

"So?",Lily was excited. Jongdae just smiled, and Lily knew right away what that meant."Congratulations, young master! I thought both of you were only newlyweds, I never thought that you would already", she shuts her mouth before she could blurt out something she would regret later.

Jongdae just smiled at her, "I wanted to let him know first but I guess you beat him to it, but it is still a secret until I find the right time to tell him. Maybe tomorrow", Jongdae told her.

He looked back to smile at his husband who was busy giving treats to the little children who had finished their dancing. Sehun looked so happy, "I think we should sometimes host these kinds of parties and dance when we go back home!",Sehun shouted to him amidst the loud music."Mother would love it!"Jongdae shouted back.

As nervous as he was, Jongdae could not wait to tell him the good news he had heard earlier from Dr.Smith.He was indeed expecting. They were expecting a baby!

It was around 9 pm when the second round of dance was about to start but there was a sudden quake inside the ship, some of the glasses fell from the table and people held on to each other. Jongdae held Sehun tightly."What was that?", they all questioned.

"I think I need to go upstairs and check what it is, "Lily said and went upstairs.

Sehun and Jongdae stared at each other for a while and then they heard people from the lowest deck shouting."There's water inside!".They were running. People from the lower deck ran upstairs, panicking. The people inside the party also started moving out of the room and they all ran to their rooms.

Sehun pulled Jongdae and they both instantly went upstairs.

"Excuse me? What is happening?"Jongdae asked as he stopped one of the ship crew as they were passing by.

"The ship just hit an iceberg it's crazy!", the man shouted and ran upstairs.

Jongdae and Sehun both ran after him, as they reached the first-class deck and past the dining hall, the first-class passengers were much calmer than the lower deck, surely the first-class passengers still had no idea how bad the situation was downstairs.

They ran straight to their suite and calmed themselves.

"You saw the water coming in downstairs right?", Jongdae asked Sehun, he nodded in reply.

"I think I should go up and see Mr.Andrews or the Captain, you stay here and I will come back".Sehun went out swiftly.

Sehun came back after a few minutes, "It did hit an iceberg but Captain assured that they will do something very soon", he assured Jongdae.

They both went out to check the situation again, but everything was still normal on the first-class deck, some people were still in the dining hall chatting, the band still played the songs, it was the calm before the storm.

After Sehun assured Jongdae that nothing will happen, they went back to their suite but they were met with a panicking Lily, "Master you need to wear your life vests now, Mr. Andrews came here and he had told me to take you upstairs. He also said to let you both take the first lifeboats".

They both looked at each other."The ship is sinking right?",Jongdae whispered. Sehun hugged him tight, "Let's wear the life vests first, we will be okay".

Both of them followed Lily and went up the first-class staircase and near the gymnasium, several crew members were swarming, trying to take the lifeboats down.

Things had changed quickly within a few minutes. What was once a peaceful ship was now filled with commotion. They both stood still, life vests on, watching the scene happening before their eyes. People were now shouting, everyone, running like crazy, swarming around the lifeboats, worrying if they will be able to ride one. Sehun could feel Jongdae trembling, he held his hands tight and guided him near the first lifeboat.

Women and children were told to go first but there was one separate boat for the first-class businessmen. Sehun looked at the people, the women, the children around him. It was clear that there were not enough lifeboats for everyone. As soon as the boat was taken down and set. Sehun hugged Jongdae tight and said, "Listen, I want you to go first on this boat", Jongdae abruptly pulled back and whispered ,”What?", he was shivering."I will take the next boat I promise", Sehun took off his coat and covered Jongdae."I don't want to", Jongdae sobbed. Sehun hugged him tighter, "I promise we will not be away for long", he gave him a final kiss on the lips and guided him to the boat. Jongdae went into the boat with the other first-class passengers including Mrs.Brown and Dr.John and his wife. Sehun held his hands tight until they couldn't anymore and the boat was taken down.

Jongdae stared right into his eyes, his hands unconsciously went to his stomach and he thought of their baby, he hadn't told Sehun about the good news, what if he would never be able to tell him, what if they never see each other again, those thoughts overwhelmed him. He looked up to his husband who was still staring at him intently, trying to smile as wide as he could, they were now along the 2nd deck and then Jongdae closed his eyes, took a deep breath and before he knew, he was jumping back to the ship, all the people around him screamed, including the ones from above. Sehun saw that and ran downstairs as fast as he could. Jongdae hit his knee but he was able to get back to the deck with some help from the men around. He stood up straight and ran as fast as he could, he did not know his way around, but he ran, with all his might and he was crying.

He did not know where he was running but he ran to wherever his feet led him. People were running and pushing and Jongdae felt out of breath, he felt a painful cramp in his stomach and worry came over him, he had not taken care of his baby, he was careless, what if something had happened to their baby, he crumbled in the middle of the ground, crying and sobbing as people ran around him. There was a sudden tilt when people started screaming and suddenly some lights went out, Jongdae stared at the staircase, water had entered the 3rd deck and they were on the 2nd deck. He panicked, he had to find Sehun, he stood up and ran towards where other people ran.

Sehun searched for Jongdae but still had no sight of him, he ran back to the staircase that lead to the first deck and people were pushing and crowding the stairs, that's when he saw that familiar figure, Jongdae, struggling to walk up the stairs among the crowd. He was about to run towards him when all the remaining lights went out, some turned on their flashlights and shouted at each other. The ship tilted heavily, Holding on to whatever he was able to Sehun took one of the passenger's flashlight and made his way as steadily as he could towards Jongdae even though he was not sure where he was anymore.

Jongdae could hardly breathe, he was tired, the ship was suddenly tilted than before and he could barely hang on to the railings on the staircase. He was shivering cold and people crying beside him made him cry harder . Some people were falling from where they were holding on after every few seconds. He knew that he would not be able to hold any longer. He wrapped his other hand around his stomach, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry", he chanted, he could not see anything more.

"I love you, baby, I am sure your dad loves you too. I love you both so much".

Barely seeing his husband cry and hanging on to something, Sehun held onto the railing before him, he could see Jongdae and a few other men and women beside him but his husband could not see him, the ship was about to go down.

Sehun never looked away," I love you, Jongdae".

  
  
  


The Ship of Dreams sank early in the morning, at 2:20 a.m, buried deep into the ocean, along with the dreams and love of the two new lovers who longed for each other .

  
  
  
  
  


They never got to hold each other again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time joining a fic fest, I am so grateful to the mods who were always so so patient and kind with me throughout the journey. To the prompter, I am guessing this was not what you expected,I apologise if it was not up to your expectations, the prompt itself was an angsty story already and I could barely write out my thoughts into words, that's how good and painful the prompt was, thank you so much, it hurted me and I love it ಥ‿ಥ.  
> One thing I realised was you need to be strong mentally to write a NHE fic 😅 so kudos to all other NHE writers too, I wasn't confident at all with the story but there was @ betacupid on twitter who found me  
> a good beta,thank you so much once again. My beta reader, @lokiavenger  
> this story wouldn't have been completed without you (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃ I was in urgent need of a beta and you came as a blessing at the right moment, I will forever be thankful to you. And last but not the least, I know this story lacks in so many ways but thank you all readers for reading.  
> Sechen nation love you all♡
> 
> P.S: You can talk to me or find  
> me on twitter [nothapymee](https://twitter.com/nothappymee?s=09)


End file.
